


Route to school

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Developing Friendship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Crush, Introspection, Lighthearted, They're both eight in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Well. Kyoko said hi to Aoi, because that was polite, and then when Aoi asked, she replied that her name was Kyoko. Before Aoi could say anything else, though, Kyoko said that she had to get home, because she had work to do, because she was to become a detective, like her grandpa, and Aoi nodded like that made a great deal of sense (because it did) and said that she would see Kyoko later.And she did, because when Kyoko came around the corner the next day, Aoi was there. And the day after that. And the day after that.Kyoko doesn’t mind Aoi. Aoi is childish, and loud, and a little bit stupid, but Kyoko doesn’t mind her. Usually Kyoko minds stupid people, because they’re slow, and tiring, and Kyoko can’t really deal with slow and tiring people, but she doesn’t mind Aoi.Aoi is… kind of like a dog, actually.---Kyoko sees Aoi on her route home from school every day, and Aoi is always there to greet her with a wave and a smile.---Femslash February day five: Wave
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Route to school

**Author's Note:**

> written for day five of femslash february! the prompt i used was "wave" and you can find a complete list in the series description

Kyoko’s route to school is simple, in part because she follows the same route as all the other children in her area, but also in part because she is smart, and she is careful and precise, and she has a good memory. She’s all of these things because she’s going to be a detective, like her grandfather, but she’s also all of these things because, like her grandfather says, they’re just good things to be. So every morning when Kyoko gets up and steps out onto the sidewalk to walk along the road to her school, she steps carefully and evenly and counts the street signs, memorising numbers and words and familiar landmarks, so that, in the event that something terrible happens and all of Kyoko’s other classmates somehow disappear from existence, she’ll still know how to get to school.

(It’s never happened before, that Kyoko knows of, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t happen  _ period.  _ Kyoko’s read a whole lot of books, and they tell her that she needs to be ready for anything. Her grandfather tells her that too. So she is. She’s ready for everything. She’s the most prepared eight year old girl in her neighbourhood. That’s the truth.)

After school, Kyoko helps with cleanup, and then on Mondays and Tuesdays and Thursdays she walks on back home with the rest of her classmates, but on Wednesdays and Fridays and Saturdays, after cleaning duty is finished, Kyoko goes downstairs from her classroom to the library, where she meets with her tutor, and then they work on science and math and other subjects (where Kyoko is ahead of her classmates) for an hour and a half, and then she walks home.

This part is especially important, because by the time Kyoko is done with tutoring, most of the kids have already walked home, so for the most part Kyoko is walking that route all by herself, only her counted street signs and fire hydrants acting as a guide. And Kyoko could totally just walk home by herself with the assistance of those-- because she’s smart and careful and precise and she has a good memory-- but there is one thing, every Wednesday and Friday and Saturday, and even every Monday and Tuesday and Thursday, that always stays the same, that Kyoko always knows to look for.

There’s this one girl who Kyoko doesn’t think goes to her school-- because if she went to Kyoko’s school, then she’d be in Kyoko’s class, because she’s eight years old just like Kyoko is and there’s only  _ one  _ class of eight year olds, which Kyoko knows now, because she’s eight-- who lives in a house that’s halfway between Kyoko’s school, and Kyoko’s grandfather’s house. Sometimes, on Saturdays, when they have half classes, Kyoko sees her in the hallway outside the gym, wearing a swim suit, carrying a white towel over her shoulder, her brown hair tied up into a high ponytail.

But most of the time, when Kyoko sees her, it’s outside her house, where she runs around in the yard, sometimes chasing her younger brother, sometimes playing all by herself, until Kyoko comes around the corner, and then she stops and stands herself up straight and runs all the way to the curb to meet her, one of her hands lifted high and waving. The first time Kyoko ever saw her, they nearly collided into one another, and the girl was all blue eyes and overexcited smiles and waves right in her face. After Kyoko had stepped back and dusted herself off-- because she’s a  _ big girl  _ and  _ big girls  _ keep their uniforms clean and tidy, not all muddy like this girl’s legs and feet were-- the girl, vibrating with energy, introduced herself as Aoi.

Well. Kyoko said hi to Aoi, because that was polite, and then when Aoi asked, she replied that her name was Kyoko. Before Aoi could say anything else, though, Kyoko said that she had to get home, because she had work to do, because she was to become a  _ detective,  _ like her grandpa, and Aoi nodded like that made a great deal of sense (because it did) and said that she would see Kyoko later.

And she did, because when Kyoko came around the corner the next day, Aoi was there. And the day after that. And the day after that.

Kyoko doesn’t mind Aoi. Aoi is childish, and loud, and a little bit stupid, but Kyoko doesn’t mind her. Usually Kyoko minds stupid people, because they’re slow, and tiring, and Kyoko can’t really deal with slow and tiring people, but she doesn’t  _ mind  _ Aoi.

Aoi is… kind of like a dog, actually, the way she jumps up at first sight of Kyoko and comes running over to greet her. Most days Kyoko doesn’t even have time to talk for more than a minute, but Aoi is always smiling like it’s the best thing to happen to her that day whenever she comes. Kyoko doesn’t know what that’s about; she isn’t used to it, to making people smile like that just from seeing her, she has to try  _ harder,  _ work  _ harder,  _ be  _ better,  _ be smarter and more careful and more precise, and  _ then  _ people will smile for her, maybe even be proud, but…

With Aoi, Kyoko doesn’t even have to try.

So Kyoko doesn’t need Aoi to be out there, even on Wednesdays and Fridays and Saturdays, in order to find her way home. She doesn’t. Kyoko can manage just fine on her own.

But…

Well, maybe she likes Aoi to be out there, waving at her, smiling like Kyoko is golden and tastes like sherbert ice cream, without even having to say anything.

If she does, though, you can’t tell anybody, because it’s a secret. A big secret.

…Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> kirihina is cute... i don't know why i never write these two


End file.
